For the Love of Yaoi
by LynxxDrummerChick
Summary: When Blaze and Abi got transported to the Naruto world they thought it would be awesome. Little did they know they were transported to become matchmakers! Join them on the path of love, heartbreak, and yaoi. Yaoi pairings: Sasu/Naru, Gaara/Neji, Kiba/Kankuro, Iruka/Kakashi, Itachi/Deidara, Hidan/Kakazu. Straight pairings: Hinata/Shino, Shika/Temari, Saku/Lee. More possible pairin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came to me randomly... I'm only doing my favorite pairings, but I might take suggestions.

For the Love of Yaoi

Summary:

When Blaze and Abi got transported to the Naruto world they thought it would be awesome. Little did they know they were transported to become matchmakers! Join them on the path of love, heartbreak, and yaoi. Yaoi pairings: Sasu/Naru, Gaara/Neji, Kiba/Kankuro, Iruka/Kakashi, Itachi/Deidara, Hidan/Kakazu. Straight pairings: Hinata/Shino, Shika/Temari, Saku/Lee, Ino/Choji, Pein/Konan. More possible pairings.

Name: Blaze  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 150  
Hair: Hot pink. All of it.  
Eyes: Dark blue  
Personality: Crazy, hyper, insane. All of those synonyms.

Name: Abigail  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Abi  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 146  
Hair: Every strand is ocean blue  
Eyes: Light green  
Personality: Dare-Devil, Risky, Non-caring in general.

Chapter 1: Hello! We're your new match-makers

Blaze's POV

"Ooh! Look Abi, look! Shiny!" I picked up a little silver bell, about the size of four of my fingers.

"Cool. Let's go home." Abi said, walking past me. We were on the sidewalk, walking home from school.

"Abi!" I whined. "Can't you be more excited?" I jingled the bell in her ear.

"Not when you do that." She grabbed the bell from my hands and was about to throw it before I said, "Wait Abi! There's something in there!" She lowered her hand and looked inside the bell. "There's a piece of paper in there." She said, grabbing it.

"What does it say?!" I asked, trying to grab it.

"Stop it!" She said, pushing me away. "All it says is 'Welcome new matchmakers' whatever that means." She said, tossing it behind her and handing me the bell.

I grabbed it before it hit the ground. "Matchmakers?" I looked at the paper in my hands. It started glowing. "Abi!" I yelled, dropping the paper and watching it glow brighter.

"What the-?" Abi started before we were both sucked in.

I opened my eyes and saw that me and Abi were in a room. With people.

"You are our new matchmakers? Hmph. I knew we should have just put out an ad." A familiar voice said.

"Tsunade?" I said, confused. "This is weird." I walked in circles for awhile before sitting.

"Weirdo." Abi hit me lightly in the back of the head. "So how are we here?"

"Yes. I know you probably have some questions but, I'm lazy so you're our new matchmakers. Congrats. Now I'm going to take away your memories of the 'Naruto world' as you people call it. Done! Here is the key to your office which is right there." She pointed out the window. "Now leave and go do whatever you want." She threw us the keys and pushed us out.

"That was weird." I blinked. "Let's go!" I linked my arm with Abi's and started skipping towards our office. Abi shrugged and skipped with me. We skipped until we reached our crappy, small office. Abi opened the door and a cloud of dust rained down on us. "I think we need to clean." I said.

"No dur." Abi said walking inside carefully and grabbing a broom that was conveniently inside. "Here. You dust the shelves and stuff." She handed me a feather duster.

"Okay!" I quickly went through the whole room and dusted until there was no more dust. "Done!" Everything was sparkling behind me as Abi kept sweeping.

"Good for you. Now take this money I 'found' and get a desk, two chairs, two clipboards, a sign, some food, two blankets, and two pillows while I finish cleaning." Abi handed me some money.

"Abi! You said you wouldn't steal anymore!" I complained, taking the money.

"I just took a little from that lady! And if she wants us to be 'matchmakers' we are gonna need that stuff." Abi said.

I don't know where any shops are." I said.

"We passed some on the way here. Now go!" Abi pushed me out and locked the door.

"Rude!" I kicked the door before I went to the shops. After an hour and a half I got everything Abi told me to get. "Um, how am I going to carry all of this?" I asked myself, pouting.

"Hey! Who are you?" A boy with sunshine colored hair asked.

"I'm Blaze! I'm this place's new matchmaker!" I held out my hand.

"Matchmaker? Cool! I'm Naruto." Naruto said, shaking my hand.

"I know right? I need help carrying this stuff back though. Would you help me?" I gave him my best smile.

"Sure!" He carried most of it. "Where to?"

"Over here!" I carried the food, blankets, and pillows. "Abi! I'm back! Unlock the door!" I started banging on it.

"It's unlocked!" A voice from inside said.

"This boy came and helped me Abi!" I said walking in and dropping all of the stuff. The whole place was sparkling. "Nice job Abi!"

"Thanks. Now let's set everything up. I found a refrigerator in the back." Abi said.

"I've got to go now, I'm going to be late! Bye!" Naruto said running out.

After thirty minutes everything was set up and we sat and waited. "Look what I found!" I said excitedly, lifting up a book that just appeared on the floor.

"Let me see it." Abi took the book from my hands and opened it. "It's a list of pairings. I guess these are the people we are supposed to match up."

"There's Naruto! He's supposed to be with some guy named Sasuke." I said, pointing.

"We might as well go in order. They're first. You wanna start now?" Abi asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and ran out the door.

"Wait! I'm still holding the book." Abi said.

"Keep it! We might need it." I told her before I ran into someone. "Oof!"

"I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going." A man with silver/gray hair and a mask said.

"Nope! It's fine! I'm Blaze and this is Abi!" I said, standing up.

"I'm Kakashi. I've never seen you here before." Kakashi said.

"That's because we are the new matchmakers!" I said. "See if he's on the list." I told Abi.

"Yep." Abi said.

"With who?" I asked.

"I can't say. He's right there." Abi pointed out.

"Oh right."

"So you guys are matchmakers? And I'm on your list? Who am I with?" He asked like an excited little pervert.

"Sorry can't tell you. You're second on our list so after we finish matching Naruto and Sasuke, it's your turn!" I said.

"Blaze!" Abi hit me on the head.

"Oops! Don't tell anyone!" I told Kakashi.

"Naruto and Sasuke? Have fun with that." Kakashi said, walking away.

"Wait! Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm their Sensei. They are at Ichirakus." Kakashi asked. "Do you want to come with me?"

"YESH!" I shouted, grabbing Abi and following him.

"Why do you always grab me?" Abi asked.

"Cause it's fun." I laughed.

We walked for awhile and finally came to a tiny shop that said 'Ichiraku'. We could hear talking inside. Kakashi entered and Abi and I followed. And there was Naruto with whom I assumed was Sasuke and a pink haired girl.

"Hey Blaze-chan!" Naruto shouted when he saw us. "Hi Abi-chan!"

"Who are they?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I'm Blaze!" I said, grinning.

"I'm Abi." She grunted.

"We're your new matchmakers!"

"Matchmakers? AWESOME! Now I can have Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired one said.

"It doesn't work that way, Sakura. They have a book where it says names of people who are being paired." Kakashi explained.

"Am I with Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked.

"Can't tell you." Abi said as I said, "Nope."

"Idiot!" She smacked me.

"Sorry!" I said, rubbing my head.

"I'm not with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered to herself, crushed, while Sasuke thought, 'Thank Kami.'

"Nope! You're with someone else, but you're third on our list, so after we finish the first two, it's your turn!" I said, happily.

"Who am I with?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry can't tell you." Abi said taking the book from me.

"Let me see that book!" Sakura jumped up and knocked over Sasuke who was standing in front of Naruto, causing them to fall on the ground, their faces centimeters apart.

"This will be easier than I thought." Abi said, while pushing Sasuke's head down to Naruto's causing them to kiss.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped up immediately and wiped their mouths. "What did you do that for?!" They asked Abi.

"Just doing my job." She shrugged. "You felt something, we felt something, it's destiny.

"NARUTO! YOU STOLE MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura was about to pounce on him and rip him to shreds, but Sasuke pushed her away and held a kunai out.

"Don't touch him." Sasuke warned.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Sasuke growled.

"Wah!" Sakura ran away crying.

"I don't like her." I said watching her leave.

"A lot of people don't." Sasuke said.

"So Sasuke, why did you protect him if you didn't care about him?" Abi asked, slyly.

"I didn't want to clean up the mess." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Or you love him and don't want anyone touching him." Abi said.

"Hey I'm still here!" Naruto said, waving his arms and blushing.

"I don't care who touches the dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"Aw you already have pet names for each other?" I giggled.

Sasuke was really getting frustrated by then. "I DON'T LIKE DOBE AND NEVER WILL! HE'S STUPID, AND IDIOT, AND A MONSTER!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi froze at that last part.

Naruto whimpered, tears in his eyes, and ran away. I could almost feel his heart shatter.

"Naruto. Naruto! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Come back!" Sasuke shouted, running after him.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Abi muttered.

"What does he mean by monster?" I wondered.

"Naruto had a demon sealed inside him at birth. Everyone here has called him a monster and treated him badly his whole life." Kakashi sighed. "I better follow those two."

"No. It's fine, we'll follow them." Abi said.

"Okay. I bet Naruto's heading to his house which is right over there." Kakashi pointed.

"Okay thanks!" I shouted as me and Abi ran.

Sasuke's POV

I ran after the dobe and followed him to his house. After he slammed the door behind him, I felt horrible. His door was covered with graffiti. Things like 'monster' and 'go die' were painted on there. I walked up to the door and knocked softly.

"What do you want?!" Naruto asked, weakly. His voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, dobe." I replied.

"You can't even call me by my name! Why should I forgive you?" Naruto asked, walking away from the door.

"Because I love you Naruto." I whispered although he couldn't hear me.

"Ha! I knew this would come in handy!" Blaze said, jumping out of the bushes holding a small device.

"What is that?" I asked, wielding my kunai.

"Put your weapon down, it's a recording device." Abi said walking out of the bushes.

"Recording?" Sasuke asked.

"Play it back for him." Abi asked Blaze.

"Okay!" Blaze shouted, hitting a button. As she hit the button, Naruto popped his head out.

"Go awa-"

_"Because I love you Naruto." _My voice said from the recorder.

Me and Naruto looked wide eyed at the recorder.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, walking out in a shirt and boxers. He probably was going to sleep.

"You record things on it. If someone says something and you push this button, it will keep it!" Blaze explained simply.

"Sasuke?" He obviously heard my voice coming from it.

"Yes, Naruto?" I asked softly.

"Is it true?" He asked, slowly coming towards me.

"Yes." I said looking down.

"That's good because," He lifted my chin up. "I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around him as I felt my insides turn to mush.

"Well this actually went well." Abi said smirking.

"Thanks." I muttered softly as I held Naruto in my arms.

"Haha no problem! It's our job, literally!" Blaze burst into giggles and Naruto laughed with her.

'Idiot.' I thought. 'But he's my idiot.'

A/N: The end of the first chapter! Yay! Can't wait to start the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY! I'm super sorry for not being on lately. I forgot my password haha. XD I feel stupid. I'll try to update as much as I can! I want to thank, Jirachi-chan for reviewing. Haha yes I know my writing style is weird, it's just easier to read that way, well at least for me. I also want to thank all of my favoriters and followers. Now on with the long overdue chapter!

Chapter 2: This is getting really easy

Abi's POV

Me and Blaze were walking back home when we saw Kakashi. "Want to do two in one day?" I asked.

"YOSH!" She shouted running over to Kakashi. "It's your turn!" She pointed at him.

"Idiot! You aren't supposed to tell him!" I shouted, running towards them.

"What's going on?" A man with a scar on his nose asked.

"Oh hi!" Blaze waved her hand in his face. "When did you get here?"

The guy sweat-dropped. "I've been here the whole time."

"Really? Okay! I'm Blaze and this is Abi-chan!" Blaze said, grinning.

"Don't add the suffix." I told her and she pouted.

"I'm Iruka." The man said.

"Iruka!?" Blaze shouted, grinning happily.

"Is he on your list?" Kakashi asked eagerly.

"Yep!" Blaze looked over my shoulder.

"Do you know where I can find some duct-tape?" I asked.

"Here." Iruka handed me some and I looked at him strangely. "I'm a teacher." He explained then it made sense.

"Blaze, come here." I ordered.

"Okay!" She happily skipped towards me and I quickly wrapped a piece of duct-tape around her head.

"Mfffmfffmfmfmffff!" She tried to get it off.

"No! Bad Blaze." I got out a ruler. "You don't want me to use this do you?" I asked, an evil look on my face.

"Mmm." She shook her head.

"Good, now back to you guys. Yes, he is on the list like big mouth said." I told them.

"What list?" Iruka asked confusedly.

"They're matchmakers!" Kakashi grinned underneath the mask.

"Matchmakers?" Iruka questioned.

"Yes, we have this book, and there are a lot of names in it." I said vaguely.

"So who am I matched up with?" Iruka asked.

"Can't tell ya. Sorry." I said.

(A quick switch to Blaze's POV)

'I can't believe she did that!' I thought to myself. I was thinking of ways to get revenge, when I heard Iruka ask, "So who am I matched up with?"

I smirked to myself and went behind Abi, pointing at Kakashi. Iruka was confused, but I think Kakashi got the message by the devious smirk directed in Iruka's direction.

(Back to Abi's POV)

I saw Iruka looking past me with a confused look on my face. "Blaze!" I turned around and punched her in the face. "Stop being an idiot!"

Blaze silently cried anime tears.

"Ugh! Why did you give it away?" I asked.

"Mfmfmfmf!" Blaze tried to say, but couldn't.

"Whatever! I'm not taking it off." I sighed and turned around. What I saw was the most horrifying thing ever.

Kakashi pressed Iruka up against the wall and started kissing him while Iruka just stared at him wide-eyed. The Kakashi put his hand down Iruka's pants and Iruka squeaked. Kakashi pulled away suddenly and turned to me. "Can I have that duct-tape?" He asked. Iruka was shaking his head 'no'.

"Sure." I threw him the roll of duct-tape and Kakashi caught it, grinning manically.

-The rest shall be censored-

"Oh god! Now I need to burn my eyeballs!" I shouted in horror.

"Mffmff!" Blaze said. I translated it as, "Me too!"

We slowly walked away, trying to block out the screams. As soon as we were far enough away, we ran like hell.

"That was horrifying." I panted as me and Blaze stopped in front of our house thing.

"Mff." She couldn't pant through her mouth so she was breathing harshly through her nose.

"You can take it off now." I said.

"Yes!" She shouted, after ripping it off. Then the pain came. "Ow!" She rubbed her mouth.

"Stupid." I muttered as I walked into our home/office thing. She followed me, still rubbing her mouth.

We yawned simultaneously and got ready for bed. Blaze was already asleep by the time I was done changing.

Just as I was about to go into the wonderful land of sleep, a harsh pounding came at our door. I moaned and rolled over, ignoring it. It continued. "Grrr! WHAT IS IT!?" I shouted, opening the door. Naruto was standing there, sobbing.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Blaze asked, coming to the door.

"S-Sasuke!" He sobbed out.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked, leading him inside and soothingly rubbing his back.

"H-He h-he." Naruto tried to say but it kept coming out jumbled.

"Blaze, make him some ramen." I asked.

"Okay." She nodded, heading for our little kitchen. While we were waiting, I kept rubbing his back and saying soothing words. By the time Blaze came back, he was mostly calmed down, little hiccups now and then would emerge.

"Here you go." Blaze said, handing him the bowl carefully. "Now what happened?" I looked at her and smiled. This is the only time when I'm not annoyed with Blaze, when she is trying to help someone.

As Blaze sat down, Naruto started explaining. "After you two left, Sasuke said he had to get something. So I waited for him and he came back after a little while. I was just planning to watch a movie with him and maybe snuggle a bit. When I suggested it to him he got a disgusted look on his face and said, 'Why would I do that with _you_?' I got confused and he said, 'I'm dating Sakura, why would I want you, idiot.' I asked him what was wrong with him and he said, 'You're disgusting, now I'm going to find Sakura.' I followed him to make sure it wasn't a prank and I saw him kissing Sakura." Naruto started sobbing again.

Blaze hugged Naruto tightly and mouthed to me, "Why would Sasuke do that?"

I mouthed back, "Maybe it wasn't Sasuke."

She got a confused look on her face. "Then who?" She mouthed back.

"Sakura." I answered out loud, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists.

"What?" Naruto asked, pulling away from Blaze.

"Nothing. You just stay here. We'll be back." I told him, standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get some ice-cream. We'll be back soon." Blaze lied.

"Okay." Naruto sniffled.

"Let's go." I said and Blaze nodded.

We were walking to Sakura's house when we saw Sasuke and some other person. "Hey Sasuke!" Blaze shouted, but he didn't seem to hear. He was arguing with that other person.

Once we got nearer, we saw that the other person was Naruto.

"What's going on here?" I asked, handing on my hips.

"The dobe just insulted me and is now trying to break up with me." Sasuke said.

"That's not Naruto!" Blaze shouted.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"What?" All of as asked.

"I know that is Sakura. She's the only one who would call me, 'Sasuke-kun'." He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh!" 'Naruto' shouted, transforming back into Sakura. "Well, whatever. Sasuke-kun is still mine. With what I said to Naruto, Naruto is never going to speak to him again."

"What did you say to the dobe?!" Sasuke asked angrily, gripping Sakura's arm.

"Ow! Sasuke-kun! Stop it." She tried to pull away.

"What did you say?" He asked menacingly.

"It doesn't matter. He'll never speak to you again!" Sakura laughed.

"Yes I will." A voice said from behind us.

"Naruto?" Blaze asked as he stepped forward next to Sasuke.

"I heard what you said Sakura. I just can't believe that you would actually do something like that." Naruto said quietly.

"You're so stupid Naruto! You ruin everything!" Sakura shouted.

"Ugh! I'm really too tired for this. Naruto you know it wasn't Sasuke, Sakura you're an evil *****, and Sasuke, go back to Naruto's, watch a movie and snuggle a lot!" I said, pushing the two in Naruto's house direction. As for Sakura, let's say she was 'mysteriously' beaten up.

"Let's go home now." I put my arm around Blaze's shoulders which was hard because she was freakishly tall.

"Okay!" She started skipping.

No-one's POV

Naruto and Sasuke were doing what Abi told them to. Well it started out that way, until the snuggling got more intense and the movie was abandoned.

"By the way." Naruto started, as Sasuke finally let go of my lips and started kissing his neck. "What were you going to get?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Sasuke mumbled against his skin.

"Earlier today you said you had to go get something." Naruto said.

"Oh right." Sasuke said, getting off of him.

"Hey! You didn't have to get up." Naruto said, trying to tug him back down.

"It's in my pocket, dobe." Sasuke said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a necklace. "It's for you. My dad gave it to my mom and she gave it to me."

It was a regular silver chain with a heart on the end, half blue, half orange. "It's beautiful, Sasuke." Naruto said, kissing him.

"I had the back engraved." He said, flipping it over. It said, 'Teme & Dobe Forever'

"You cheese ball!" Naruto laughed, hugging Sasuke. "Can you put it on for me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke clasped the necklace around his neck and then kissed his neck softly.

"I love you." Naruto said, looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you too, dobe." Sasuke replied, kissing him again.

The rest is censored, haha. XD


End file.
